Team Stax: Marvel Super Heroes!
by James S-310
Summary: Well, this is going to be one of the projects I wanted to do for so long. Make team Stax take on the mantle of iconic Marvel characters, Join team Stax as Marvel heroes in this spectacular adventure against the forces of Evil. Ky as Superior Spider-Man, Maya as Astonishing Black Cat and Boomer as Invincible Iron Man. R&R, includes Kya :D
1. The Invincible Iron Man

**Team Stax: Marvel Super Heroes!**

**(A/N: Any Super Hero or Super Villain name and places related to Marvel belongs to Marvel, and Redakai belongs to its respective owners…I'm just making the story XD If you want to know team Stax's looks as Marvel Heroes then check for it on my DeviantArt account THEINSIDER45K and you'll find them)**

_At some point in life…you may look like hero, feel like hero or believe yourself to be a hero. You may possess the powers, the tools, the mind, the ideals and weapons a hero possess. But it's not what you've got, it's what you do with it, it's the with the right choices…that makes you a hero._

The city of New York is mostly known for being full of criminals and super villains but there's hope for the city with the presence of heroes in it. There's a man known as master Boaddai, the first martial arts hero who's retired by these days but he trains the heroes of today so that they can protect the world.

Now the streets of New York are full of corruption and evil so Boaddai needs to find three capable heroes to defend the city.

-"I need three heroes who are strong and worthy. But the decision is going to be difficult…" Boaddai thought as he started to read the files of every available heroes. After reading many of them he finally selected three of them.

Ky Stax/The Superior Spider-Man

Maya/The Astonishing Black Cat

Boomer/The Invincible Iron Man

**Chapter 1: The invincible Iron Man**

There's been rumors that a gang of terrorists were planning to blow up every laboratory that contained plutonium and many other dangerous elements, but they'll blackmail the city with it to get 150 million dollars. As these criminals were planting their bombs in the first laboratory, they heard the sound of something approaching and when they turned around they saw a hero in a black and yellow armor.

-"Hey fellas, I'm afraid you're gonna have to surrender unless you want a plasma firefight." The man in the armor said raising his hand which had a plasma repulse.

-"Not a chance, Iron Man!" One of the terrorists said then he and his pals started to shoot at him though the shots weren't doing any harm at him.

-"My turn." Iron Man said and he shot a plasma charge making many of the terrorists land against the walls, suffering only minor wounds.

-"Mmm…that was too easy, something's wrong here." Iron Man thought but he couldn't see anything.

-"Switch to thermal vision." Iron Man ordered and soon his helmet's changed his vision but he couldn't find anything.

-"Well, I guess even I can get wrong. Anyway, I gotta go…it's late for work." Iron Man said and he flied away from the scene.

Sadly he was wrong about his conclusion, as he left three shadows appeared on the scene.

_-"Well, brothers. It seems our plan worked perfectly."_

_-"Indeed, the distraction fooled Iron Man better than we expected." _

_-"Yes, and our cloaking device worked against his technology." _

_-"Now…let us get what we wanted."_

Later, Boomer headed to his work at Walker Industries. His job was simply to supervise the files that were waiting to be approved and those that wouldn't. Boomer didn't knew that for all his years of work he would get a surprise, but while he was organizing some files, he couldn't stop thinking something was wrong.

-"I can't stop thinking that I missed something back in the lab. But the suit's sensors didn't pick anything." Boomer thought until one of the other employees came.

-"Hey, Boomer. Here's the latest report of every delivery." The employee said.

-"Okay, thanks." Boomer replied.

-"Oh, and the boss says he wants to meet you." The employee applied.

-"Right." Boomer said.

Then Boomer headed to his boss's office. But he was still holding the file and he was about to look at the final items of the list but he reached the office.

-"Ah, Boomer. Come on in." Mr. Walker said.

-"Morning, Mr. Walker. Is there something you need me to do?" Boomer asked.

-"No, just news." Walker said.

-"Okay…" Boomer said.

-"I hope he won't fire me." Boomer thought.

-"The news is that…as you know I'm getting too old for the job and my retirement's approaching, my wife persisted that I need it but I can't leave my company without a leader. I've been asking for reports of every single employee in this company and I came to a conclusion…Boomer, I chose you to be my successor. This company is yours now." Mr. Walker explained.

-"Wow…thank you, sir. This is such an honor." Boomer said.

Then a sudden explosion was heard two blocks from the building, when Mr. Walker ordered everyone to abandon the building Boomer used that as an opportunity to suit up and check what happened.

Once inside his Iron Man armor, Boomer arrived at the scene of the explosion.

-"Wow…whatever or whoever did this, it sure made a heck of a mess." Iron Man commented and then something attacked him and made him crash against a wall.

-"Ow! Damn it, what was that!?" Iron Man exclaimed and then he saw the three attackers. It was team Hiverax…a team of synthetic criminals with different abilities. Vexus had the ability to control gravity through special discs he made…he goes by the name The Wizard , Hexus could made electric whips that could cut through anything… he goes by the name Whipslash and Nexus could change his hands to claw-like devices that shoot sonic waves...he goes by the name Klaw.

-"Well, brothers. It seems our guest has arrived." Whipslash said.

-"Yes, and now he must die." The Wizard said.

-"Indeed." Klaw applied.

-"Team Hiverax?" Iron Man said shocked.

-"It looks like our plan worked perfectly, the terrorist attack was a good start." Klaw said.

-"Terrorist attack? You ordered an attack back on that lab! I knew I was missing something else!" Iron Man said.

-"It was to distract you, while you fought the terrorists, we were looking for this place." Whipslash applied.

-"And now we can test our new items that we just acquired." The Wizard said and the three of them started to charge up some sort of energy in their suits.

-"What the…." Iron Man said as his helmet's HUD started to analyze the energy the three villains were making.

-"Oh snap! Quantum energy!" Iron Man exclaimed and he got hit by one of Whipslash's electric whips.

-"How the heck did you get your hands on that? That energy's illegal!" Iron Man demanded.

-"Oh, would you like to know." The Wizard said as he started to manipulate every rubble in the place and threw it at the armored avenger, though Iron Man managed to blast the rubbles Klaw shot him with sonic waves from his clawed weapons.

-"Ghaa! The waves….they're shorting my suit's circuits! I gotta think of something fast!" Iron Man thought.

Then he shot his Plasma-Beam to Klaw's hand.

-"Hey!" Klaw exclaimed.

-"That's better!" Iron Man said but he got hit by one of The Wizard's gravity discs.

"Say goodbye, Iron Man!" The Wizard shouted as he threw Iron Man away to a gas station and it blew up.

-"Ha! He could not survive that." Whipslash said but then they noticed someone rising from the fire.

-"Phew, good thing I developed a new invention: Specialized force field." Iron Man commented.

-"Not for long!" Whipslash yelled as he was about to throw his whips at Iron Man but he created another force field but this time he made it around the cyborgs, not allowing them to escape.

-"Now…say good night!" Iron Man shouted as he started to fly above and then threw the force field into the ground.

When the dust of the land was clear, Iron Man knew that they still had the Quantum energy so he needed to take it out. He use a special device to remove the energy **(A/N: That's the X-reader btw) **and he removed the energy from them. So he interrogated The Wizard.

-"How did you get your hands on the Quantum energy?" Iron man asked.

-"Our master…told us where to…find it." The Wizard said.

-"Your master? Who is it?" Iron Man asked again.

-"Hehe…"The Wizard laughed.

-"Answer me!" Iron Man demanded but the he heard sirens near so he knocked The Wizard out. When he departed the police arrived in time to arrest team Hiverax.

On the top of a building, Iron Man opened his helmet's face-plaque.

-"How did they found on this? And who is their master?" Boomer asked himself until he heard a beeping sound coming from his helmet so he putted his face-plaque again and saw a message from Master Boaddai:

"_It is time to meet."_

_**Next: The Astonishing Black Cat**_


	2. The Astonishing Black Cat

**Chapter 2: The Astonishing Black Cat**

Around one of the alleys of the 5th Avenue, the police's sirens were wailing and echoing as many officers and Forensics teams were heading to the scene of crime.

A body was found in an alley, all beat up, with many deep punch marks all over it.

-"Where's the forensic team? They should've been here like an hour ago!" The police captain yelled.

-"Relax, captain. We're already here to save the day." Someone said behind the captain with a mocking tone.

-"Well, about time you and your people got here….Maya." The captain replied.

-"You're telling me, what do we have here?" Maya asked.

-"Possible robbery, most likely a murder. This guy here worked for Roxxon Industries." The captain informed.

-"Mmm…if that's true, then maybe it happened the two things. A murder for robbery or something even greater, these days many "super criminals" are trying to get their hands on anything related to science. Whoever did this, surely must've tried to get info about something this guy was working on at Roxxon." Maya explained.

-"Don't you think you're taking this a little bit far? It could've been a simple money case." The captain said.

-"A police captain and you still don't pay any attention to what's happening in front of your eyes." Maya whispered as she rolled her eyes.

-"All right, take this body to the morgue. We need better equipment to solve this case." Maya applied. Then an explosion was heard two miles down the street and the police transmission was heard through the patrol vehicles.

_-"All available units, please respond. We have a robbery in progress on the south area…we need backup."_

-"Okay, you all heard the call. Let's move out!" The captain ordered so the rest of the officers got on the police cars. Though the captain noticed that Maya was leaving.

-"Hey, Maya. Where are you going?" The captain asked.

-"If there's a possible shootout between cops and crooks then it's gonna be a deadlock and a new crime scene, I better get there soon…." Maya said and she headed to an empty alley.

-"….Specially if there's gonna be someone to prevent it." Maya applied as she grabbed her bag and took off a cat like eyed goggles.

Meanwhile, the police was getting in a lot of trouble since they weren't facing against ordinary criminals, but supervillains.

_-"We need backup! Send reinforcements at the New York's Central Bank! Team Imperiaz's here we need…"_ The transmission was ended, but it was true. Team Imperiaz were the ones assaulting the bank. This team of super criminals who were from a royal bloodline until they got super powers and became criminals, the team's composed of princess Diara AKA The Frost Queen, she possesses the ability of ice manipulation and poison generation. Teeny AKA Stunner, she possesses superhuman strength, and Koz AKA Speed Demon, he possesses superhuman speed.

-"Ha! This losers are very pathetic!" Stunner exclaimed.

-"On the ground, now!" One of the cops said as he and the rest of his team were aiming their guns at team Imperiaz.

-"Excuse me, insects. I'll take those!" Speed Demon exclaimed and he disarmed the cops' weapons in less than three seconds.

-"Well, gentlemen. You seem awful stressed by now….allow me to chill you out." Frost Queen said and she froze the cops.

-"All right, time to lea…" Frost Queen applied but someone interrupted her.

-"So soon? But I just got here!"

Then the group of villains looked up into a the rooftop of a small building nearby, then they saw a girl with blue hair and blue marks on her cheeks, she was wearing red cat-like goggles, a black jacket, silver gloves and boots with sharp claws on it.

-"Darn, it's the Black Cat!" Speed Demon exclaimed.

-"It's the _Astonishing _Black Cat for you, mate!" Black Cat corrected and then she jumped down to the street.

-"Well, this ends in two ways. One: You can surrender now or two: You fight and I beat you guys." Black Cat applied.

-"Or three: We crush you!" Stunner yelled and she ripped off a good piece of the ground and threw it at the Black Cat. Luckily she evaded the blow.

-"Okay, dummy heads. You always want to do it the hard way." Black Cat said.

Then Speed Demon started to run around her trying to confuse her.

-"Hmm, you're good Demon. But…" Black Cat said as she landed a slash on his face.

-"…You're too predictable." Black Cat applied until she felt that her legs have been frozen.

-"And you always let your guard down, kitty." The Frost Queen said and she punched the Black Cat away to a wall.

-"Thanks for the advice. I'll take that." Black Cat said and she charged at the Frost Queen and gave her a straight punch on the face.

-"That's two down." Black Cat exclaimed.

-"You forget about me, Cat!" Stunner yelled as she punched on the ground making an earthquake and making Black Cat lose her balance.

-"Screw this! We're done here, let's go!" Speed Demon yelled so he and the rest of his team managed to escape.

-"Darn it! They're gone…I gotta check the bank." Black Cat said and when she entered the bank and she found two dead guards.

-"I guess I was too late…mmm, I have to check the crime scene…but not as the Black Cat." Black Cat assured and she left right on time when the police arrived.

-"All right, move it people. I want this place covered don't let anyone get here and call the forens…" The captain ordered but he was interrupted.

-"I'm here captain." Maya said appearing behind him.

-"Jesus! Is there any way for you to show up without trying to give me a heart attack!?" The captain yelled.

-"Whatever, cap. I'll take care of this." Maya applied and then she started to search for clues, she found two interesting facts: After checking the two guards' wallets, she found ID cards of the Roxxon Industries but the Security Badges were gone.  
>And she also found traces of dirt near the safe box, it was still wet and also rough which meant that there's only one place where dirt is rough and wet…the Roxxon's Safe house.<p>

Meanwhile, in the Roxxon's Safe house, team Imperiaz arrived at the main door, many guards tried to stop them but they were defeated.

-"Well, it shall work this time." Frost Queen assured.

-"I told you, we needed a Security badge to get inside!" Speed Demon said.

-"We could've done that before…if someone wasn't running around trying to smash the doors with fast punches before!" Stunner yelled.

-"Knock it off, you two. Open this door for me." The Frost Queen ordered.

-"You can do that by yourself, you know." Stunner replied annoyed and then she opened the door. Once inside they started to look for something.

-"Find anything?" Speed Demon asked.

-"I think…yes! Here it is!" Stunner said as she was holding a strange container with a strange dark purple energy inside.

-"Very good! Our master will surely reward me for finding his package." The Frost Queen said as she took the container away from Stunner's hands.

-"HEY!" Stunner exclaimed.

-"Anyway, let's get out of here." Speed Demon said until he was punched in the face and sent away to the wall.

-"Not so fast." The Black Cat said as she appeared in front of the door.

-"You again? You really need more humiliation?" The Frost Queen said.

-"Nope, it never happened." Black Cat said and then she saw the container.

-"What is that?" Black Cat asked.

-"it's not of your business!" Speed Demon yelled as he was charging against the Black Cat and started to run in circles to confuse her…the Cat started to look at many Speed Demons.

-"What's the matter, kitty cat? Can't find the real me?" Speed Demon taunted.

-"Not necessary." Black Cat replied and she made Speed Demon trip and fall to the ground.

-"You surely are an idiot." Black Cat taunted but then she got hit by an ice ball.

-"And you're blind!" the Frost Queen said as she created an ice spear and suddenly it started to turn green since she added poison on it. Also Stunner charged at the heroine and try to punch her but the Cat blocked it.

-"Don't you have better moves? That's old school." Black Cat taunted again and she kicked Stunner in her stomach and then an uppercut up her jaw.

-"Now where is…?" Black Cat thought until she saw the Frost Queen right to stab her but luckily she dodged the attack and the poisoned-frozen spear had cut through one of the safe house's metal walls and it started to melt.

-"That's some strong poison." Black Cat said.

-"Yeah, new upgrade…loser." The Frost Queen said.

-"Really? I got one too: It's called electric claws!" Black Cat exclaimed and her claws started to flash with electricity and she slashed the villainess' weapon and scratched her leg and finally punched her in the gut.

-"Check mate." Black Cat said.

-"Curse you, do-gooder. I was close to get a reward for my efforts." The Frost Queen said.

-"Hey! We made most of the work!" Speed Demon yelled.

-"Okay, okay… all of you will be able to argue about who gets the upper bed in a cell." Black Cat said and then she left but not without getting the container first. Once away of the site of the battle. The Black Cat used a specialized device to remove the energy and keep it safe.

-"What is this thing? It looks…familiar." The Black Cat said but then she received a call from master Boaddai.

"_It is time to meet."_

_**Next: The Superior Spider-Man**_


	3. The Superior Spider-Man

**Chapter 3: The Superior Spider-Man**

As the day was only beginning, a young boy was standing in front of a grave in the Forest Hills Cemetery, the grave belongs to a man closer to the boy, the only family he had…his father. As the boy was holding the tears from his eyes, he read the inscription on the stonewall.

_Here lies Connor Stax_

_Solider, friend, father_

The boy's name was Ky Stax, his father used to serve in the army. But after one mission he did not returned home, he wouldn't see his son again, he wouldn't see what he became.

-"Good bye, dad. Get some rest…Wish you could see who I am now." Ky said as he placed a pair of roses in his father's grave, then he proceeded to walk away until his earphone got a police transmission.

"_Attention, all units. Wounded officers near the E.S.U. We're under fire! We require support now!"_

Then Ky took something from his back pocket, it was a red mask with web design on it and it also had goggled-like white eyes.

Meanwhile near the transmission's coordinates, many officers were pinned down by three super-villains known as Team Radikor, these team of criminals is formed by Zane AKA Electro-Goblin, he possesses superhuman strength and electricity control and creation. Zair AKA The Beetle, she possesses a specialized battle suit equipped with the latest modern technology, a variety of weapons and specialized flight modes. And Techris AKA Shockwave, he possesses specialized vibro-shock gauntlets that could make earthquakes or anything related to that.

-"Shockwave, what's your status!?" Electro-Goblin asked angry.

-"I got the package! But I need some cover!" Shockwave said.

-"Beetle!" Electro-Goblin ordered.

-"I'm on it!" Beetle said and she used plasma shooters to destroy many police cars, giving Shockwave an escape route.

-"Ha-ha! Good! Now let's get out of…" Electro-Goblin said.

-"Unbelievable! Out of all available villains in town, I had to run up to my least favorite enemies!"

-"Who the!?" Beetle exclaimed as they saw Spider-Man swinging to the crime site.

-"Well, Three incompetents against me, this should be easy." Spider-Man said and he shot a web to blind Electro-Goblin and then he kicked Beetle in the face.

-"Hey! You won't get away that easily! Suck on this, webs!" Shockwave yelled as he aimed his shock gauntlets to him.

-"That hurts, you idiot!" Beetle exclaimed and then she aimed her blaster at the hero as well.

-"Huh? Spider-sense?" Spider-Man asked as his spider-sense was tingling and soon he noticed that they were going to attack him so he just evaded the attack and it landed on the still blind Electro-Goblin.

-"Ghaaaaa! You idiots!" Electro-Goblin yelled.

-"You guys have the ability to shoot and still, you suck." Spider-Man taunted.

-"Shut up, bug!" Electro-Goblin exclaimed and he was firing electricity beams at Spider-Man who was dodging them.

-"You're so naïve, spiders are not bugs. Everyone knows that!" Spider-Man said as he jumped into the air and shot a web line to get away from a beam's fire line but it bounced on a building's window and it was heading straight into an officer.

-"Oh-oh." The officer said as he was so scared that he couldn't move.

-"LOOK OUT!" Spider-Man yelled and he threw himself in the way and the mean hit on him. Then the wall-crawler was laying on the floor trying to recover his stand.

-"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Electro-Goblin said and he grabbed Spider-Man by his neck and tried to choke him but the web-slinger had a trick on his sleeve, the fingers of his gloves could get sharped enough like claws so he scratched the Electro-Goblin's chest.

-"Aahh! What!? Since when can you do that!? Screw this, we got what we want. Radikor, let's go!" Electro Goblin ordered so he and his team got away.

-"Ow." Spider-Man said still wounded by that electric shot.

-"You-you saved my life!" The officer said.

-"Yeah…but next time, you might wanna get some cover." Spider-Man suggested.

-"Of course, Spidey. We own you a lot…if you ever need something just, tell us." The officer said.

-"Actually…I could use that." Spider-Man said as he pointed at a container box with the name of _Security section components._

-"Okay." The officer replied.

-"Good, once you do send it to the New Frontier Labs, a…_friend of mine_ can give it a good use there." Spider-Man said.

Later, Ky Stax went to his work in New Frontier Labs. He worked there as a creative engineer designing new technological inventions for better safety. When he arrived to his lab, he saw the box that contained the parts he requested as Spider-Man.

-"Okay…let's see: We have electronic engines, mobility sensors, small recording surveillance cameras…hmm, computer." Ky said and then his computer turned on, it responded through voice command.

_**-"Yes?"**_

-"Remember file #23? We got the right components for it so I need you to start producing 800 of these ones. We're gonna call this project _Spider-Bots._" Ky said.

_**-"Very well, what should be the function of these units?"**_

-"Simple, just surveillance and recon around the city. This will give me an upper hand to patrol the city." Ky replied.

_**-"Okay. And sir. We're picking up a GPS location."**_

-"Finally! This should tell us where the Radikor are." Ky exclaimed.

_**-"And how do you know?"**__  
><em>-"This morning when I fought against them, I scratched Zane with my claws and injected 90 nano spider-tracers with GPS and voice recorder." Ky explained.

_**-"Understood, beginning voice transmission now."**_

_-"All right, we're gonna need an EMP trigger device." _Beetle said.

_-"Okay, and we'll have to connect it to the new launcher prototype we stole from the E.S.U., right?"_ Shockwave asked.

_-"Yes! Once we do that we'll receive a reward from our master." _Electro-Goblin applied.

-"Master?" Ky asked himself as he was listening the Radikor's meeting.

_-"Okay, I don't want you to ruin this, you dolts! Follow my every command in every moment. We will find the EMP device at the New Frontier Labs so we'll attack tomorrow in the morning." _Electro-Goblin ordered and then the transmission ended.

-"Attack this place tomorrow, huh? Not if I can stop you…with a plan far superior than yours." Ky said.

The next day, everyone was working at the New Frontier Labs until the main door was blasted away and team Radikor entered the labs.

-"Scout around and bring me the EMP device!" Electro-Goblin yelled as he was destroying the complex's security cameras with his electricity beams.

-"I got it!" Shockwave said as he started to lift the device, but he was starting to feel that its weight was too much for him.

-"Oh, crap! This thing is too heavy!" Shockwave exclaimed.

-"Focus, Techris! Don't fool around! Zair, take care of this!" Electro-Goblin said.

-"I'm on it." Beetle replied, she lifted the device with no problem since her battle suit gave her strength.

-"Okay, now let's get out of here and…what the hell!?" Shockwave yelled when he saw that every possible way out of the lab was covered by webs.

-"Where did all of this came from?" Beetle asked until they saw Spider-Man hanging upside down in front of them

-"That would be me." Spider-Man replied.

-"How is it possible? We got in and out in ten seconds...how did you…?" Electro-Goblin asked.

-"Raised a web barricades of the size of a street block? I did it in five, proportional speed of a spider." Spider-Man explained.

-"Oh, yeah! Well you should count web-head. We're three against you." Beetle said as she aimed her wrist blaster to him, Shockwave aimed his shock gauntlets at him too and the Electro-Goblin did the same as well.

-"True, but since I'm facing morons…this will be fast. Plan: Sigma seven." Spider-Man said as he pressed the spider symbol in his chest which made a beep sound and then many lights started tut run on around the field.

-"What is this!?" Electro-Goblin exclaimed.

-"A trick for the party. This is a small, economic, easy installing version…of a PSJ!" Spider-Man said. **(A/N: A PSJ it's a Power Supply Jammer.)**

Then the Beetle's suit and Shockwave's shock gauntlets started to make short.

-"What in the!?" Shockwave exclaimed.

-"So that means you two are dead weight!" Spider-Man exclaimed and he gave Shockwave an uppercut sending him to the wall, then he fired web lines to the Beetle's legs and made her fall to the ground and turn her around until she crashed against Shockwave.

-"Two down, one to go." Spider-Man said.

-"How did you know our plan?" Electro-Goblin asked.

-"Let's say I intercepted your meeting and heard the entire conversation. Even the part about your _master. _So here comes the question: Who is your master?" Spider-Man asked.

-"Shut up, bug! I have no need to tell you that." Electro-goblin said as he made an electric wave on the floor but Spider-Man jumped and webbed the Electro-Goblin's legs and made him fall.

-"Oh you will, I won't ask again…who. Is. he?" Spider-Man asked but the villain remained silent so the web slinger punched him in the gut.

-"Well!?" Spider-Man exclaimed but since there was no use he knock the Goblin out but soon he noticed a small package in the villain's belt, so the web-head took it to analyze it. Soon the cops arrived soon.

-"Well done, wall crawler. We'll take it from here." An officer said.

-"Of course. They're all yours, officer." Spider-Man said and he swung away.

Once he was away of the battle site, he saw the package and discovered a weird energy inside so he used a specialized device to absorb the energy and keep it there.

-"What the hell is this thing? It doesn't seem normal." Spider-Man asked himself until he received a message from an old friend of his, master Boaddai.

_-"It is time to meet."_

_**Next: The formation of team Stax**_


	4. The formation of team Stax

**Chapter 4: The formation of team Stax**

Two days later around the nighttime, master Boaddai was standing on top of a building near the police station. He was being accompanied by his assistant Mookee, a short alien from a destroyed world that has been adopted by the master.

-"Are you sure they received your message, master?" Mookee asked.

-"Yes, they did. As a matter of fact, one of them has just arrived." Boaddai said and then he heard the sound of rocket boots. When the old man raised his look above he saw Iron Man arriving in time. Then he landed in front of the master.

-"Iron Man, welcome." Master Boaddai said and Irn Man removed his face-plaque revealing his face.

-"Master Boaddai, it's been a long time." Iron Man said shaking Boaddai's hand.

-"It has indeed, Boomer. I am glad you received the message." Boaddai said.

-"Hey, it's not a problem…but for what mission do you need me?" Boomer asked.

-"You are just the beginning, we require two more…Ah, she arrived." Boaddai said and then the Black Cat arrived and she raised her goggles up to her forehead.

-"Hello, master Boaddai. It's good to see you again." Black Cat commented.

-"Likewise, Maya. Please, come to say hello to your partner." Boaddai said and then he pointed at Boomer.

-"Hey Maya." Boomer said waving his hand.

-"Boomer! It's been a while! How you've been?" Maya asked as she hugged Boomer.

-"I've been good, you?" Boomer asked too as he let go of the hug.

-"Same old, same old." Maya replied.

-"So we're going to be a team, master?" Boomer asked.

-"Yes but we just require one more but I believe he does not know the meeting point so…" Boaddai said and he activated a big lantern in the roof, and as soon as it lighted up it showed a spider-signal on the sky.

-"A spider signal?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah, but…isn't there another way to call him?" Maya asked as well.

-"There is at least a dozen of ways but…you know him, he has his ego." Boaddai mocked and Mookee laughed smoothly.

Ten seconds later, they saw someone web slinging his way to the roof and Spider-Man finally landed but he didn't removed his mask.

-"Hey, master Boaddai. I'm sorry I'm late, I had a few…issues to take care of." Spider-Man said.

-"No need for apologies, Ky. It is good to see you again…I believe you already know them." Boaddai said and Ky looked at the other heroes.

-"Ky! How you've been, bro?" Boomer exclaimed.

-"Boom! Good to see you, shellhead." Ky said as he and Boomer performed a high-five, and then he looked at Maya.

-"Oh, I think you two don't know each other, right? Okay, uh Ky, this is…" Boomer said but Ky just got closer to Maya, and he noticed that Maya had some sort of lovesick stare in her face and he could bet Ky had the same.

-"Hey." Ky greeted.

-"Hey." Maya greeted back.

-"I was hoping to see you again, Maya." Ky said.

-"Same here, web-head." Maya said as she raised his mask up to his nose and kissed him on the cheek, both of them blushed after that and Boomer stared at them.

-"Wait, wait…you two knew each other before!?" Boomer exclaimed shocked.

-"Uh, yeah…for a year now." Ky said.

-"Oh, so you…" Boomer asked.

-"Uh huh, I'm his girlfriend." Maya affirmed.

-"Wow, why didn't you guys told me you two were together?" Boomer asked again. But Ky and Maya looked at each other and then looked at him.

-"Because you never asked." Ky and Maya said in unison but Boomer face palmed himself, then master Boaddai cleared his throat to get his attention.

-"All right, let us get into business…shall we?" Boaddai said.

-"Sure…right." Boomer said.

-"I gathered the three of you because you are the most outstanding heroes on the city." Boaddai said.

-"Of course, someone with my superior intellect and powers is always the best and needed in every situation." Ky joked and Maya punched him in the back of his head.

-"OW!" Ky exclaimed.

-"Well, I decided that you three can work as a team and take the crime fighting into a next level. With Boomer's strength and armor, Maya's speed and abilities and Ky's strategic mind and powers…we can form a great team." Boaddai explained.

-"So we're a team now?" Maya asked.

-"Yes." Boaddai affirmed.

-"Awesome! But we're going to need a name." Boomer commented.

-"I think…we can call ourselves team Stax." Maya suggested.

-"Really? You do realize that's my last name, right?" Ky said.

-"I know, but we all know about your father, Ky. He was a soldier and a hero and I believe it's a good way to honor him." Maya applied.

-"She's right, bro. He taught you a great lesson…and you passed it along to us, your friends. Remember?" Boomer said.

-"Yeah…With great power, comes great responsibility." Ky repeated his father's lesson.

-"Then it is settled, I hereby declare you three are the integrates of team Stax." Boaddai declared.

-"Yes, master." The three heroes said in unison.

-"But…wouldn't people figure out my secret identity? I mean, they would suspect I'm Spider-Man?" Ky asked.

-"Nah, they won't." Maya assured.

-"How can you be so sure?" Boomer asked.

-"Guys, I only wear red goggles when I'm in a hero uniform and people can't differ me from my secret identity." Maya said.

-"Younglings, listen. To be certain of my choice…you must succeed on a mission I picked for you." Boaddai said.

-"And what is it?" Ky asked.

-"Mookee, explain them." Boaddai ordered.

-"Of course. There has been reports of short size thieves wearing some sort of bird suits making robberies all over the city. The police suspected that they must work for the same crime boss. Your objective is to find and capture the mastermind behind this…we don't know him yet but they affirm he calls himself the Vulture." Mookee explained.

-"All right, we can do that." Maya affirmed.

-"Here are the files on every lead we could gather, I hope it'll be worthy for you." Boaddai said giving Ky three folders.

-"We'll figure something out of it." Ky said.

-"Downstairs, you'll have access to a lab where you can get ready before departing." Mookee applied.

-"Okay, thanks." Maya said and then the three heroes went downstairs.

Later, Boomer was reading the files.

-"Okay, so these muggers must be midgets judging by their size but their suits intrigues me. They don't seem to wear any jetpack behind." Boomer said.

-"So what does it make them able to fly?" Maya asked.

-"Reversed magnetic polarity devices." Ky said as he was unmasked working on something else.

-"What?" Boomer asked.

-"The can fly thanks to the reversed magnetic polarity devices or RMPD. That allows them to reverse the polarity of a normal magnet that instead of attracting something at it…" Ky said.

-"…it reverses the polarity making it push the metal away from it, so basically their flight is only magnetic pushes." Maya applied.

-"Exactly." Ky said.

-"Okay, the wings are just for balance. If we took those down then the RMPD won't be a problem." Boomer assured.

-"Good thinking, but we're gonna have to find a lead on him. We could go back to the last place the Vulture's henchmen committed a robbery and set up a crime scene." Maya suggested.

-"I don't think it'll be necessary." Ky said.

-"Why? And what are you doing, anyway?" Maya asked.

-"Adjusting my mask's goggles to track the magnetic signatures these winged criminals leave once they fly." Ky explained.

-"That's…pretty clever, actually." Boomer said.

-"Yes, yes it is." Ky said mockingly and he putted his mask on.

-"Okay, let's move people." Ky said and then he and his teammates left the building and headed to find the Vulture.

-"Anything?" Black Cat asked while she was running and jumping through the rooftops.

-"Yes, the new modifications work perfectly, we should intercept the Vulture's location soo…yes! Lots of magnetic signatures, all coming from that warehouse." Spider-Man affirmed.

-"Why does every criminal hide in a warehouse?" Iron Man asked.

-"Beats me." Black cat commented.

-"Okay, it's time to show master Boaddai we can work as a great team so here's the plan: Iron Man, I need you on a sky recon and wait for my signal to engage." Spider-Man ordered.

-"You got it, web-head." Iron Man said and then he flied up and waited his friend's signal.

-"Okay. Black Cat, you and I are going in and try to sneak our way into the feather guy." Spider-Man ordered again.

-"Got it." Black Cat said and then when the entered the warehouse they could hear voices, somebody was inside there so the feline heroine was moving carefully hugging the shadows while the wall-crawler was crawling the roof and stay in higher ground.

-"They're in the other room." Spider-Man said.

-"Okay, give me a second." Black Cat said and she used her goggles' special vision to see through the walls in heat signature.

-"There's like at least 12 midgets in the area and one big one sitting in the middle." Black Cat said.

-"Okay, we move in three, two, one…" Spider-Man ordered and then both of them crashed through the main door and found the Vulture, he looked as an old man and he was wearing a black suit with black feathers on the neck but no wings at all.

-"Hey, Vulture. Sorry to crash the party." Spider-Man said.

-"You maggots! You cannot interfere in my plans! Get them!" The Vulture ordered and his henchmen charged at the heroes, one of them was armed with a Taser and he was about to shoot at Spider-Man until the Black Cat slashed the henchmen's RMPD and he lost control over his flight and crashed into a wall. Then this criminal's helmet fell and Spider-Man & Black Cat stood there shocked. The Vulture's henchmen weren't midgets, they were kids.

-"He…he's using kids!" Black Cat exclaimed.

-"WHY!? Why would you even think of using kids!?" Spider-Man yelle.

-"You don't have the right to know anything. So long, brats." The Vulture stated and then he used his own suit's RMPD to fly up.

-"Iron Man, the Vulture's getting away!" Spider-Man reported.

-"He's heading to your coordinates!" Black Cat applied.

Meanwhile, Iron Man was ready for when the Vulture would rise from the rooftop.

-"Got it, any detail or assistance is welcome." Iron Man said.

_-"His suit's weak points are the legs, the shoulders and the chest!"_ Spider-Man said through the comms.

-"Roger that." Iron Man said and then small rockets pop-out from his shoulders, and his saw the Vulture flying away, he used his armor's HUD to target the weak points and fired his rockets. Every rocket made a perfect hit and the Vulture landed on the street. When he tried to get up he saw the three heroes standing in his way.

-"Lights out, old man." The three heroes said and they landed a punch on the Vulture's face.

Later the police arrived and arrested the Vulture and send his henchmen to a social service for children, where they would learn the wrong of their ways.

Meanwhile team Stax returned to master Boaddai's monastery near the China Town.

-"Phew, we made it!" Boomer said.

-"Indeed, you all have proven to be worthy. Congratulations, you passed the test." Boaddai said.

-"YES!" The three heroes exclaimed.

-"And don't forget that I'm the leader of this team!" Boomer declared.

-"What are you talking about? It's obvious that I'm the leader." Maya said.

-"You're both delusional, I am the leader." Ky said.

-"Really? Don't forget I'm the Invincible Iron Man!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"And I'm the Astonishing Black Cat, that makes me better than any of you!" Maya exclaimed.

-"Actually I'm the best since I'm the Superior Spider-Man!" Ky exclaimed as well and Boaddai only sighed. They may be the best heroes of the city…but they're still young.

_**Next: Magnetic Disaster**_


End file.
